twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
The great wars
The great vampire wars were a series of wars that killed over 2 thousand vampires, 2 million humans and 1 thousand witches and slaved most of these populations. Seeds of the wars The world was split into hundreds of covens, that ruled over vampires and humans alike, 12 covens made a name for themselves: *=focused on special abilities +=focused on speed o=focused on strength @=focussed on all in asia: The shanian,suian in africa: The kaian,mondian,keian, + in europe: The Tadian * in america:The Shaian in atlantis:The Habian There was always unrest between the covens but when Tadian attacked kaian and Adhiha there hole continents got involved and they fought but this was not the thing that pushed them over the edge. years later one of the leaders of the american coven, den, was assassinated by masachian uanhian this ment the den lost everything and became slaves to the uchiha. Then there was a small war between The Habian and the kidian and in this war the uchiha lost the territories of the den, then to drive the Habian away they massacred over half the Habian coven. The Habian followed by making a alliance with the power hungry moda and attacked the den and Shaian from all sides. this truly began the wars. The Mondian and kidian saw a chance to take the land and all settled there. the den were defeated and scattered into the jungle, while the kajoto fought till the last. then the shape-shifters noticed this happening and transformed into eagles to spy on the reletives murduors. they were never found out, even though they followed them for thousands of years, and when the time came they killed the 2 covens. The Dagakashian got involved by taking humans -from there respective masters- and enslaving them any who resisted there power were destroyed one unfortunately was related to the tatnada and there head was sent as a present. the Dagakashian were feared and adored for they had the most devastating weapon in the world. They destroyed 11 covens all by themself. the only drawback was it was hard for them to crntrole they temper, but while they is with Oshian its hard for them to controle they desire. Wars that raveged The war that ravaged was the first battle of importance because the atlanteans gained land in africa which got them land trade because they already had water. Battles The wars that raveged was when tobi saw his friends head on a spike, he was so angry he killed all of that coven then there slaves and the only one that could restrain him was josh, but it was too late the damage was done and and the covens allies attacked the kidagakash which had 3 battles. Tobi tore through the first battle. the 2 leaders were on a hill and out of reach from tobi, but they didn't know what tobi could do. he incinerated the main bulk of the army then the 2 side armies serounded him but he tore though them like they were humans, and when he got to the leaders he chopped of there heads. The second battle was a little bit harder for the oponents used newborns but the leader was inexperionsed and went streight for the kill which made tobi use his ability over atoms and created weapons able to slice through vampire skin, he killed the leader by smashing his head into the weapon. The third battle was the hardest there were 7 divisions, the psycic abilities at the back with the leader, the phisical abilities in front with the phisically strength, with the fast left and right of them. tobi used a powerfull ability to 'clense' the talents of the psycics and phisicals molding it into its purest form, so as gratitude they tore through the leader and joined tobi's coven. Diplomacy The kidagakash made an alliance with many much smaller places-that had a lot of gold or fertile land. and if they dared betray the kidagakash then there would be a war that ravaged them aswell as the combatants at the time. because it was pretty obvious that they were getting there money from there allies one of the colonies of there enemies attacked there allies and set fire to there fields. which started the next war. Category:Wars